Senior Year
by Malay-D
Summary: Haruhi and the Hitachiin Twins are now in their final year of Ouran. Haruhi's secret is out and that somehow made her even more popular. Hikaru has feelings for Haruhi, she and Kaoru already notice. And they go through adventures of the normal Ouran Host Club Life. Theres jealousy love and More.(KyoyaXRenge.only official couple) ) ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**M.t.s.(Malay's Thoughts) Hi I'm nee to the OHSHC fanfic I really love the show so I wrote a little sumthin sumthin about it. ENJOY I left it on a cliffhanger to see how many reviews, views and other junk mess it got. I'll update soon, just think of this as a pilot to a ff story ENJOY:) ...**

Name of OHSHC FF~

Senior Year

"Haruhi how did it feel when all your pretty hair was cut off?" Asked one of Haruhi's classmates,"For the thousandth time I told you I felt normal it wasn't that big of a deal, it'll grow back soon enough see it's already back to shoulder length." All of her female classmates automatically squealling and touching her brunnete hair.

The Hitachiin twins were on the otherside of the classroom, Hikaru was in a daze and Kaoru was filled with irritation, of how all of their classmates would completely seclude thier good friend from them and that his counterpart was so hypnotized by Haruhi's features. She had grown a few inches since the first year of attending Ouran, from different angles she did resemble a scrony weak male, but in a way, guys seemed to attract that. The rest was pretty much the same.

Since Haruhi's secret was released everyone in the entire school except the staff and Host Club were completely fawning over it. Especially the guys. It was realeased during her second year during the last month when no other than Tamaki flipped out over the dinner date she had with her father's friend son.

He wasn't anything special just a normal commoner like herself. She would always tell him he got a good laugh out of her, she didn't want to be rude and tell him he wasn't smart, so she'd laugh at everything he said. Advice that her father had given her.

Tamaki was spazzing out about how she was spending to much time with him and how she's been avoiding her family and more importantly her daddy. That was the day she declared to be split from the family completely. Over a week of moping around Tamaki apologized to Haruhi. He wanted her to be his little girl again...She refused and pronounced them friends Tamaki just wasn't wrapping his lanky fingers around that notion. So their compromise was them to be ..besties.. Haruhi found it was the only way to get her sempai to stop agittating her.

The twins found that to be an outrage and argued with Tamaki-sempai about the main subject. Haruhi found it to be normal Host Club behaviors and left it that. After 3 days her 'best friend' called her non-stop, claiming it was the best friend manner. Later regretting what she had declared then turning her cell phone off. Tamaki realized and would visit her alone. Taking her on outtings to do commoners activities and wealthy people activities.

After some time she was used to the routines and enjoyed spending her time with Tamaki. Bringing them closer together until Kyoya's and Tamaki's graduation, they were still friends but they wouldn't hang out as much.

Now Haruhi is known as the Modest Embassador of the Host Club and the twins are the Handsome Kings that all the freshman girls fawn over. It is now open to the guys and girls but the guys are charges much more than the girl;courtesy of Kyoya he says that 'Haruhi is a treasured jewel that doesn't come for cheap so we have protect it from abusers,' everyone agrees imiediately and it was set...They rarely got any male visitors. And outside the club Hikaru and Kaoru threatened every guy in Ouran secretly it was Tamaki's idea pitch but the twins carried it out.

When the twins and Haruhi's class ended relief filled within her. She let out an irritated moan, while walking out the class room down the hall to the washrooms staring at the ground while moving her legs at a slow pace. She was stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed 2 pairs of identical feet. "Oh, hey guys." The twins smirked, "I told you she forgot." Kaoru spoke out not expecting for her to understand what he was speaking about. "Hm, did she now.." Her eyebrow slightly twitched. "Guys I'm in no mood to play your juvenille games so if you'll excuse me." Haruhi attempted to walk past them but they blocked every chance she got to go use they wash room. It was an emergengy.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's and Kaoru did the same, they lifted her up and ran down the hall towards the direction of the Host Club. Haruhi started shouting" WHAT- THE HELL LET ME GO I HAVE TO-.." She was cut off by them entering the Host Club. Haruhi had to really _pee_ so much she turned red in the face.

She saw her older friends Kyoya, Renge Tamaki and an familiar face, she hasn't seen her since the last year of middle school.

"She's so happy to see me she's red in the face!" Tamaki exclaimed. The twins still standing behind Haruhi started whispering

"Is it me _or does that girl look alot like Haruhi_?" Hikaru asked inquisitively.

Haruhi was released from Kaoru and Hikaru's arms and stormed to the wash room, just when Tamaki was about to hug her. He was left there arms open heartbroken.

Kyoya let out a chuckle. " Why did she run away from me what's wrong?!" Tamaki was feeling confused and hurt. The twins stifled a laugh"Maybe its the food left on your chin that scared her away!" Hikaru said with laughter in his tone. Tamaki was feeling insecure and a little pissed."I thought we dropped that the last time I came! Stop it you idiots! Everyone grows _facial hair_, females find it very ATTRACTIVE!"The Hitachiin twins were so amused by his outburst the fell to the floor laughing.

Haruhi came back while their little scene was in action and popped up next to Tamaki's new friend and whispered " Hello Hanomi," the room went silent, Tamaki walked over to Haruhi " H-How do you know Hanomi's name Haruhi?" Tamaki was completely puzzled.

Kyoya answered his question" Oh, I forgot to mention Hanomi and Haruhi used to be friends in middle school." Tamaki's eyebrow started twitching. Haruhi's put her hands behind her back"So... Hano-chan what are you doing here?" She smiled and her face turned a shade of red" Oh, my father struck wealth not to long ago and he's doing business with Tamaki's dad, and _we are dating_!"Hanomi was cheerful. Haruhi thought to herself;

_"I hate all these damn rich people_'


	2. Chapter 2

M.T.s: on with the Show^•^

Where Host Club originated; Music Room#3 there lied the 7 of them in awkward silence waiting for Haruhi's response to the disgraceful news. " Really Hano-chan that's just.. wow!" Haruhi was filled with false happiness even though it was hard for Tamaki to read Haruhi's emotions.

Tamaki stood there shellshocked, unable to move, he was still in shock that his ex-daughter and girlfriend used to be aquainted.

Hanomi turned to a smirking Kyoya,"Um Kyo-kun why didn't you tell me that Haruhi knows you, Renge, and Tama-chan?" He did his signature move; pushing his glasses up closer to his face, about to answer. When Renge answered for him" Because Kyoya wanted to see how Haruhi and Tamaki will react, Punishing Tamaki for his foolish mistake, and its pretty obvious what his mistake is, or Tamaki-senpai is just that..."Renge let out a sigh"Clueless."

Kyoya flashed a smirk"Well I couldn't have said it better myself Renge, thank-you." After putting the pieces together, Kaoru spoke" Kyoya we all know our ex-boss needs a punishments for everything unbelievably stupid he committed but what about Haruhi, she doesn't deserve to be dragged into more of Tamaki's charades...?" Haruhi deadpanned.

Kyoya let out a small chuckle" Well that's easy, Haruhi and Tamaki have this forbidden love between them, and when either of them realize they will come to an expected conclusion in the end, but until now we need these countless charades to make up the show that is Ouran Highschool Host Club. And poor Hanomi is just looking for first love no matter what the stakes are."

Hikaru let out an out a dramatic sigh" And what if Haruhi doesn't want to share a forbidden love between Tamaki, what if he's just SOO creepy and pervy that he need a Haruhi clone for hiself did'ya ever think of that Kyoya!?"

The room was filled with awkward air Haruhi started slugging towards the door" I-I need some air..." Tamaki was torn over to comfort his forbidden lover or to stay behind with his girlfriend. Renge walked over to Hanomi " You know what, Hano-chan girls like shopping and shopping releases stress soo lets go!" Her overzealous attitude should bring back the once perky Hanomi.

Tamaki went over to sulk in one of the many corners of the Host Club room. "I-I- I never thought of it to be that way, Hanomi and Haruhi do look alot alike and they were friends back in middle school this makes it all the more awkward. I shall apologize to Haruhi." After the whisper session he had with hiself he ran straight out the doors in search of Haruhi.

Haruhi walked slowly down the hallway thinking:

_ Tamaki-senpai is such a moron, thanks to Kyoya-senpai I now know the reason he started dating Hanomi, at first I thought that Tamaki was gay because I actually never seen him have a girlfriend, I just thought he was one of those lady charmers and guy pleasers... Well I'm glad he has a girlfriend, he won't have to fawn over every single thing I do. But I can't shake the feeling that Hanomi means well, I always thought she was a little looney, I mean she was always jealous of me, I didn't do anything to provoke that did I. Then her jealousy past and was replaced with imitating everything I do. Huh_ _the next thing she might do is enroll herself in Ouran! No- no I don't think she's that crazy, she couldn't be well if Kyoya knows that Hanomi and I were friends then he probably knows more, it kinda freaks me out that he knows so much. I have to find Kyoya!_

Haruhi ran down the hall towards the Host club and she ran right into a something hard.'How did I run into the wall when I'm in the middle of the Hallway..' She rubbed her head to seith the pain.

" Haruhi! I need to talk to you."Haruhi was still on the ground rubbing her sore head.

"What Tamaki-senpai?" She was lifted up off the ground in one head spinning jolt. Haruhi was spinning around trying to get her sorts back. Tamaki lifted her up off the ground he couldn't watch her so confused and dizzy.

Haruhi's vision was blurry but she knew it was Tamaki who was carrying her." Ya know Haruhi you still mean alot to me." Her vision was clear now, but she liked the warmth she felt from Tamaki's chest. " I clearly know that Senpai I mean Kyoya called us.. heh heh forbidden lovers..." Tamaki was trying to keep his cool he honestly didn't like their new label if he wanted to love Haruhi in that sense he could atleast he thought he could. " I just wanted to apologize Haruhi I never thought of ya know Hanomi to be a replacement of.. You. At first! My oblivion just gets the best of me, if you don't think that Hanomi and I should be toge-" Haruhi cut him off" Tamaki-senpai why would I say think that I'm happy for you. And if I had a boyfriend I'd want you to be happy for me to right, well you can put me down, we're here and I need to speak to Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi left Tamaki outside the doors and entered the Host Club in search of Kyoya.

"... But I don't think I could be happy Haruhi..." He said allowed to hiself.

Inside Haruhi found Kyoya with writing in his notebook." Kyoya-senpai, tell me everything you know about Hanomi's and I past. He swiftly shut his note book. " Haruhi why all the sudden interest in that?.. You wouldn't perhaps be jealous of Tamaki's relationship.?" Haruhi quickly denied, but maybe deep down she was. " Well if you insist, I'll tell you the major points between the 2 of you. Hanomi was a new student back in 6th grade, it was hard for her to make friends at the time you were the only one who seemed welcoming, even with all the boys fawning over your adorable looks, later she became insanely jealous. And defriended you. You felt she was acting mean towards you so you to talked it out and became friends again. Later she died her hair from black to brown like yours. And copied everything you did but in 7th grade she tanseferred schools."

Haruhi thought for a moment," I knew it!" Kyoya already knew what Haruhi was thinking about" That Hanomi isn't completely sane and that she's out to steal your life." Haruhi was puzzled " No... that she was a little crazy but I don't think Hanomi is out to steal my life I mean she doesn't even attend Ouran." Dammit! " You're right Haruhi but don't underestimate girls and thier wealth. Just look at Renge" " Thank you Kyoya-senpai, and can we keep this our secret I don't want to interfere with Tamaki-senpai's relationship." " Of course"

Haruhi left for the changing rooms.

Kyoya thought' Oh Haruhi its too late.'


	3. Chapter 3

M.T.s: Hi fanfictioners! I reposted chpt 2 because I was just rereading it and so many grammar mistakes, a huge pet peeve of mine is grammar mistakes in my work, um ENJOY oh and the chapter/ warning before is just to spread the word I don't know what I'd do without you guys and my little piece of heaven.

Chapter 3

"Haruhi, do you know how I actually feel about you?" Haruhi couldn't help but feel scared about what the answer was going to be. "Um- Hikaru what are you saying?" Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's dainty body and pulled her close to him. "Haruhi I'm in love with you and I never what to leave your side!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Hi-Hikaru, I d-don't know what to do...this is all too much for me." She backed away from Hikaru cautiously.

Kaoru grabbed her shoulders,"Look what you did Hikaru you scared her! Now she'll never love you!" Hikaru looked at Haruhi with despair,"Haruhi-Haruhi say something! Anything! I hate you Kaoru I hate you!" Kaoru pulled Hikaru into a warm embrace as Haruhi ran away from the twins."It's okay Hikaru you'll always have me." Kaoru said as he comforted his brother's sulk.

Hikaru shot up from his nightmare. Kaoru came inside their room from the bathroom, "Hikaru are you okay, you're all sweaty." Hikaru sighed with relief knowing that his confession was merely a lucid nightmare. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare that's all." Kaoru laid on the bed shirtless next to Hikaru "You wanna talk about it?" "No, it's cool thanks Kaoru." Hikaru went to the bathroom to get ready for the day wondering how he can face Haruhi after what he dreamt about.

* * *

Haruhi was just finished cleaning her small kitchen, " Dad, I'm finished I'll be out for a while okay?" Ranka, wasn't always content with his daughter leaving the house but she was a matured woman so he'd just have to live with that. "Go ahead dear, stay away from trouble." He was talking on the phone with Kyoya-sempai, at first Haruhi thought it was wierd and creepy but since Kyoya doesn't attend school with her anymore she could care less what they talked about, she never really wondered either.

After walking a couple of blocks Haruhi stopped by the stream, "I've never seen koi in the stream before..." She bent down closer to observe the pretty fish. She noticed Hikaru's face in the reflection of the water."Hikaru!? What are you doing here?"

She really needed a break from the host club gang. Hikaru bent down next to her,"Hm, koi fish, they must've come down stream..." Haruhi glanced at Hikaru's observing face.

'I've never seen Hikaru so interested in nature..It's maybe because he's just trying to find interest in what I like, yeah that's a conclusion I can come to, its not like I'm falling for him...right?

Oh! I don't know I'm just way to confused! Ugh why can't my love life be easy. I can't seem to understand its not like there's a book on how to react to confessions or notice signs of it... maybe I'm just wierd like that. My mom would know...'

Haruhi stood up. She looked around her surroundings she was about to do something no one would expect from sensible Haruhi.

"Hey Hikaru" Haruhi waited for him to stand up as he was about to answer she crashed her slim lips against his. He was filled with shock and confusion. After a moment he wasn't as tense and came to enjoy it. But Haruhi felt the opposite, she felt that there was no spark between the two of them and this was beginning to become quite awkward for her. She slowly pulled away from Hikaru's body. "Uh-uh Haruhi... I-I just, wow..." He was set in a daze.

Haruhi sacrificed her affection as a test to figure out her true feelings towards Hikaru, knowing that he has such strong feelings for her she wanted to see if she could return the feelings back, this was her first time giving a kiss purposely, all the other times it was given to her. At first it was a rush of excited emotion then afterwards it felt like nothing had changed her feelings towards her potential suitor. She loved Hikaru but not the way he loved her. It was like only half of the cake was iced and half was not. One side plain and dry the other delicious and sweet. Haruhi's reaction upsetted Hikaru a bit but he knew it would be for the best remembering the dream he had earlier this morning he wanted anything but that to happen. Hikaru inhaled a deep breath "Haruhi, that kiss felt amazing to me but I can tell you didn't feel the same..." He looked down to the ground and blushed. Haruhi's big brown eyes were filled with sorrow"I know that you don't like me the way I like you, but I can live with that so its fine now, but I just can't bare to imagine you with anyone else besides me, just promise me that you won't become attracted to Kaoru... Because that would crush me and if either of us found someone, it'd be challenging enough, so to be fair it cannot be you Haruhi do you promise.?"

Haruhi lessened the distance between them, she smiled even though she wasn't attracted to Kaoru at all it's not like she couldn't be later in life, "Hikaru, you know I would never do anything to ruin the bond between you and Kaoru, but don't you think your promise is a bit unrashionable?.. So I cannot promise you that, I'm sorry, but I can promise you that I have no feelings for Kaoru at all right now, I love the both of you it just won't work out,you see I'd risk some feelings I've had for a while now and that kiss was just to determine if I could be with you, I'm flattered that you like me but- I think I might be falling for Tamaki- senpai..." All Hikaru could do was smile, not out of joy but how he realized that he's okay with Haruhi and Tamaki being a couple because he knew that Tamaki was always a good match for Haruhi but he was too caught up in his hopes to finally realize.

" I know that this may sound wierd but do you think Tamaki would ever admit that he's in love with you..?" Haruhi was thrown off by Hikaru's question. " Haruhi answered as they walked down the peaceful trail by the stream.

" I dunno sometimes he's not the brightest I might just have to real him in first." Hikaru was pleased with her answer but deep down he wishes that she was talking about him. No matter what the problems they'd face by being together.

* * *

"Daddy, yeah my school isn't working out for me I want to transfer to Ouran Highschool, yes I know it's my senior year! So what I need to complete my plan I'm already ahead on my school work so I'll be fine academically you don't have to worry about a thing..." Hanomi had the worst planned out for Haruhi Fujioka

"We'll see how you like it Fujioka, Hell begins now..."

* * *

~**Interview**~

Tamaki: S-so I'm really that appealing Huh Haruhi?

Haruhi: Oh Pahleaze Sempai, I'd choose Hikaru iver you anyday its just that This chick is to much of a fangurl to have the guts to change anything! I mean atleast Hikaru entertains me!

Tamaki:*goes to sulk in the corner*

Haruhi your hurting my feelings, I thought we had a special connection.

Kyoya: That's not what you said to me last night Tamaki!

Malay: uh Kyoya simmer down I am not writing about Yaoi today...

Renge: What was that Kyoya, you and your fantaasies... Hahaha

Hikaru: Boss' ego just went up cuz he's got to gurls crushing on him

Kaoru: But thats just an act because he misses his S&M with used-to-be clueless Haruhi

Tamaki: LISTEN YOU PERVERTED ASS-HOLES YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS ALL YOU DO IS LIE!

Kaoru&Hikaru: *snickers*

Kyoya: *refers to me* and you said I need to simmer down...

Malay: .Tsk. Tama-chan remember our little discussion I will kill you out the story completely if you don't play by the rules; no profanity unless I give you permission...

Tamaki: *walks over to me, tilts my head up with his finger* I'm so sorry princess, I hate upsetting our guests. I beg for forgiveness.

Malay: *major blushing* This won't work everytime okay! You just got me at the wrong time... Back away from me this is getting awkward!

Haruhi: Ugh, exactly why I would never fall for you...

Tamaki: Not until I am granted with you forgiveness my princess.

Malay: Fine... I forgive you now go fool around with someone else, And not Kyoya!

Hunny: See you next chapter don't mind the author she's just a little uh uh-

Malay: *gives Hunny death glares*

Review and stuff ! Bye tell your friends if you wanna or do humanly things, I dunno bye!


	4. Chapter 4

M.T.s: Chapter 4 is here! I cannot wait for the next event to happen and stuff. Scold me as you please I kno I'm super late and all but something like this won't ever happen again... Sorry *virtual hugs from Usa-chan and Tamaki.*^•^

* * *

Haruhi walked up to the Ouran gates wearing her female attire.

'I'm still not used to this. 'she thought.

Kaoru flagged her down from across the grass field. "Haruhi! Haruhi! over here! I've got something to tell you!" Haruhi wasn't a morning person, so this really iritated her. She walked over to Kaoru "Stop shouting Kaoru, it's way to early!" Kaoru stopped waving immiediately and his mood dimmed a little. "Sorry Haruhi." She looked around "What's it you wanted to tell me?" Haruhi wanted to hear any type of news to bring her out of her grumpy morning state."Oh uh.. right! We're getting a new classmate and-" Haruhi's academic logic kicked in.

"What why in the middle of senior year that makes no sense! How can someone just switch their curriculum in the middle of the year that is just really stupid." Kaoru stopped to think." Huh? I never really though of it like that...but you didn't let me finish. Our new student is Hanomi!" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched, " You're kidding right Kaoru please tell me this is some sort of juvenile, immature prank you and Hikaru just created to tick me off." Kaoru shook his head "Honest, just wait until homeroom, you'll see."

* * *

The class was silent no overbearing questions for Haruhi about her appearance this morning but Haruhi would switch having a new student for those questions any day. Haruhi heard her teachers voice in the front, she burried her face into the book she was reading about law preparations to ignore all distractions and stress she'd soon have later in the day.

"Haruhi what do you have to say about that will you do it?"

Her plan worked, although she wasn't expecting her named to be mentioned in anything throughout the introduction. " Errmm I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention what did you say?" Her teacher huffed dramatically." I said, do you want to give Hanomi a tour of the school today on your free time?" All her classmates' eyes were on her to hear her response. But honestly her answer was no." I would love to-but! I feel dizzy and kind of woozy from my stomach ache and not eating so I'm not up for it." Haruhi glanced at Hanomi's face, she didn't look happy because get what she wanted. "Sorry" Haruhi said sounding on the verge on not really caring that she wasn't able to do it.

"Fine, Hanomi would you like to find anyone else to show you around?" she looked around the room." No thank-you I'll just wait until Haruhi's feeling better. Haruhi moaned and hit her head against the desk."Sounds like a plan, now find a seat ad we can get on with class... we've already waisted enoughed time."

Kaoru and Hikaru ate lunch in the cafeteria, Hanomi eventually joined them though Haruhi was no where to be found," She must be in the host club... or the bathroom, she did say her stomach was hurting." Hikaru stated. There was a ruckus coming from the food bar. "Wow I haven't heard that much comotion in the cafeteria on cake day since Hunny-sepai was attending Ouran." Hikaru stated. " He was cake-crazed." added Kaoru. Hanomi pleasantly listened to thier small talk and watched thier bromance in action, it's not as active as it used to be but they still show signs of it. Hanomi wanted to take advantage of that. "I'm really getting worried about Haruhi, I'll be back shorty." Hanomi said to try and hide the fact that she had everything to do with her disappearance, well not everything mostly with the help of a bunch of eager girls from a certain Lobelia Highschool. Hikaru and Kaoru watched Hanomi walk away and had every intention of following her. They not only had the looks but they had the brains also. Okay at times they weren't complete morons.

Haruhi was tied up in a closet somewhere at school she knew she was still there because she heard the faint chatter of students and staff. there was an apple stuff into her mouth and sour one too, she hated sour apples. This made her grimace. Haruhi had not contact with anyone because Hanomi took her cell. She was trying to remember how exactly she allowed herself into this predicament, she knew not to trust Hanomi but she didn't think she was this much of a lunatic.

~Flashback 1 hr ago~

Haruhi was in no happy mood and probalby said somethings she shouldn't have but none of that explains the fact that Hanomi want Haruhi practically dead.

"Haruhi what are your feelings of Tama-chan and I?" this question threw Haruhi off her wagon." What exactly do you mean?" Haruhi tried the 'playing dumb' act." Oh don't play dumb with me, everyone knows that Tamaki is in love with you but is to much of a conceded moron to ever admitt it, I just want to know how you feel about him?" "Well since you asked I -" Haruhi was at a loss for words." Spit it out already!" Haruhi sighed contently" I feel both of you together are horrible. But seperately Tamaki-senpai is a caring loving man who does way to much and doesn't want a bit if recognition for it, because its from the kindness of his heart. But you.. Hanomi your a freaking Sosio path with mental issues who can't learn to let stuff go! Leave me alone I don't like you at all, and Tamaki's moron side just got the best of him when you two started dating, so find another group of friends to harrass because we are done here!" Hanomi smiled like ahe was given a boat-load of compliments. "Thank-you for your honesty but I have a feeling that the Lobelia girls would want to spend more time with you then I would." Hanomi grabbed the back of her head and put white rag up to her face and Haruhi fell to the floor unconscious. Hanomi spent time wrapping her limbs in duct tape and to add a femine touch an apple placed right inside her mouth. " Have a fun time Haruhi." Hanomi said in a sing-songy voice. and skipped out the class room without a care in the world.

Haruhi spit out the apple,"Help! Help! Somebody Please Help Me!" She was completely agittated how can no one here shouting from a closet inside a school. "Help!" Then the door opened." Oh, Thank-you so much I though i would be in there for a while." The janitors never said a word, they stood her up"Well aren't going to untie me?" Haruhi didn't feel like these janitors even worked here. They threw her in the trash can, taped her mouth and left the class room.

* * *

Malay- Soo how do you feel about the kidnapping idea Haruhi

Haruhi- anything that'll perk up this lame story

Malay- *hurt on the inside* Have you had a talk with Tamaki lately he can tell you all about our little contract and I might just make one with you.

Tamaki- well atleast I make the most money in this show

Kyoya- Actually I do

Haruhi& Tamaki- WHAT! WHY

Hikaru- Kaoru and I do the most talking! we should get triple than what everyone else is making!

Malay- *deadpans*Disclaimer I own nothing.* leaves the room* here we go again

Tamaki- No Malay! you stay and comfort me while I'm upset.

Haruhi- your not the boss of her

Malay- Hell no get off of me, I told you not to touch me anymore! you give me the chills!

Kyoya- Oh relax, We all make a profitable amount of money* hands out slips* Now if you sign here I can make investments with your checks into Ootori Industries.

*The room gets silent*

Mori- Read in hopefully next week for me and Hunny's intros

Tamaki-* rubs his head against my arm*

Malay- You sicken me

Haruhi- Up top sistah!

*Highfive* and screen freezes!


End file.
